We're Doing a Sequel
"We're Doing a Sequel" is the first song from the 2014 film Muppets Most Wanted. It is sung by Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, and The Muppets with Tony Bennett and Lady Gaga. Lyrics Speech Walter: Hey, what's the camera still doing here? Statler: '''Oh, no! Disaster! That can only mean one thing! '''Waldorf: Doggonne it, you're right! It looks like they've ordered a sequel! Both: DOHOHOHO! Kermit: We're doing a sequel We're back by popular demand Come on, everybody, strike up the band Kermit and Fozzie: We're doing a sequel That's what we do in Hollywood And everybody knows that the sequel's never quite as good A sequel, another feature attraction Scooter: '''Places, please! Light the lights! Roll camera! ACTION! '''Kermit, Fozzie, and Scooter: '''I thought it was the end But no, my friends, this is when We get to do it all again '''Pigs: '''Do it all again '''Kermit, Fozzie, and Scooter: '''Until the credits roll We got another go to show that we can Do it all again '''Chickens: (cluck in tune) Kermit, Fozzie, and Scooter: We're doing a sequel There's no need to disguise Miss Piggy: The studio considers us a viable franchise! Kermit, Fozzie, Scooter, and Miss Piggy: We're doing a sequel! The studio wants more! Gonzo: While they wait for Tom Hanks to make Toy Story 4! Everyone: '''I thought it was the end But no, my friends, this is when We get to do it all again '''Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem: Do it all again! Everyone: '''Until the credits roll We've got another go to show that we can Do it all again! '''Penguins: (Squawk in tune) (Instrumental) Everyone: We're doing a sequel! Kermit: Let's give it a go! Tony Bennett: With Hollywood stars! Lady Gaga: And more one-liner cameos! Everyone: '''We're doing a sequel! '''Bunsen Honeydew: I don't mean to be a stickler but this is the seventh sequel to our original motion picture. Everyone: We're doing a sequel Let's give it a shot! Kermit: All we need now is a half-decent plot! Speech Gonzo: Got it! An epic love story between a very handsome, long-nosed purple thing and a beautiful chicken: Gonzo with the Wind! Kermit: Uh, does anybody have any other ideas? Fozzie: Ooh! Ooh! It's about getting the Muppets back together again to stop an evil oil baron from demolishing the old studio! Kermit: Fozzie, did you even watch our last film? Miss Piggy: It's about a frog who marries a beautiful, perfect, pig and they have to kiss each other.... A LOT! Kermit: Uh... Swedish Chef: (Faux-Swedish) Kermit: I don't think Americans watch subtitled films. Dominic Badguy (spoken): Kermit, how about the Muppets go on a world tour? Kermit: That's perfect! Everyone: I thought it was the end But no, my friends this is when We get to do it all again Until the credits roll We got another go to show that we can Do it all again We're doing a sequel! It's more of the same Kermit: Let's give it a name! Walter: How about The Muppets...Again? Everyone: Yes, The Muppets...Again! With The Muppets...Again! It's The Muppets... Again!Category:The Muppets songs Category:Heroes' songs Category:Music